Demon's Cry
by Sode No Shirayuki Ohime-sama
Summary: My OC Jenna has lived her life locked away because she was sick, She goes through a portal to the Naruto realm. Where she finds herself falling for Gaara Gaara/OC
1. Demon's Cry Chapter 1

**Demons Cry**

**A.N.: I do NOT own Naruto I only own my OC Jenna. This is a Gaara/OC –Starts out in our normal world, but is then switched to the Naruto world.**

**Rate/ Review!**

This house, this house has been my entire world for many years now. My feet have not touched the natural earth since I was very small. And before my momma died she would always tell me "Jenna, you will find a light in this dark world." I never knew what she meant until now… I rose from my bed, as I swept my feet to the edge of the bed, I tried to stand up. But all I did was fall in a heap on the floor, but I was determined to go outside. My doctor wants me to be bed ridden until they find a cure. But I know this will never happen, I will not lay in this bed and rot, I absolutely refuse to do so.

I slowly rose to my feet, stumbling; I had almost forgotten where the front door was; my hair fluttered slightly the dull blonde, short boy cut due to my hair falling out moved rigidly. I couldn't remember the outside world, for my curtains were always shut. My doctor was afraid since I was so pale and fragile that I would burn if the sun merely touched my skin. I found the front door; my small pale hand turned the knob. A white light hit my face and I walked forward, but then there was no ground to walk on! I was falling and falling fast.

I prepared to hit the ground after I screamed for help, but I felt myself bounce. I found myself sitting on a large bubble of water. As soon as I realized this the bubble popped, but a man caught me before it hit the ground. He had spikey silver hair; three teens about my age were behind him. One was a boy with blonde hair and whisker like markings on his cheeks, there was another boy but he had spiked black hair that made him look like a bird that I had seen in a book. And then there was a girl with pink hair and a snooty look on her face, I knew I wasn't going to get along with her.

The dark spike head spoke first, his tone harsh "Who are you?"

I looked at him, narrowed my eyes but smiled none the less "I'm Jenna; it's a pleasure to meet you."

We shook hands; I squeezed his hand quite hard. He noticeably winced with a faint "ow". The blonde boy snickered, and bird head glared.

The blonde boy spoke next "I'm Naruto! We just got done with a mission! Want to come eat some ramen with me?" I smiled, tears forming in my eyes. Naruto panicked "What's wrong? Is it something I said?" I shook my head and spoke softly. "This is the first time I've been outside since I was able to walk, and it's also the first time I smiled in such a long time…!" He walked up to me and hugged me, cooing for me to stop crying.

The man with silver hair spoke up now, "Don't get ahead of yourself Naruto, she will have to go see the Hokage before any food is served. By the way Jenna-san, the boy with the black hair is Sasuke, you already know Naruto, the girl with pink hair is Sakura, and I am Kakashi."

I bowed "It's very nice to meet you all. Oh and please no formalities."

Kakashi spoke "I will take you to see the Hokage" I agreed, I will ask questions while we are walking.

As Kakashi and I were walking I immediately asked "So, where am I?" He looked at me a bit wide eyed, but then calmed.

"You are in the leaf village." I nodded absentmindedly, aware of the fact that he was studying me.

"Who is the Hokage?" Now he looked at me, his visible eye as wide as a saucer. Again he calmed, speaking almost happily. "He is the supreme ruler of our village, he protects us, keeps us strong, and in doing so we do the same for him and the rest of the village."

I stopped and looked at the sky, I took the only thing I had out of my pocket it was a heart shaped music box locket. I wound it up and listened to the music, the wind billowing through my hair. I realized then that I had pure snow white hair to about my shoulder blades. But I wondered if I could have someone like that. I hope I get to have someone to hold, to help them become strong, to protect, to help find themselves. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I saw Kakashi, analyze me. But I simply ignored it and walked up to him, smiling sincerely.

I started to take in my surroundings as we came closer to the Hokage's office. The citizens looked frightened of me, it made me sad but I wasn't going to let it ruin my day. I will just ignore it for now.

Kakashi led me into a very large building, up a few stairs and to a door. "Do you mind waiting a second?" Kakashi asked me. I simply smiled and shooed him away.

After about two or three minutes I was called in to the room. I saw an aged man, he was not elderly yet he was not middle aged. He wore red a white robes with a matching hat. He removed the hat showing a kind smile. He spoke to me kindly "Where are you from Jenna-san?"

I spoke sincerely "Please you do not need to use honorifics with me Hokage-sama. I was born in a very faraway place…" I looked out the window.

"The just call me Sarutobi. You aren't from this realm, are you?" He asked with concern for my well-being. "No, I don't believe I am. My illness used to force me indoors, bound to a bed with no sun peering through my windows. But here I feel as if I'm not going to die any second from it… I feel well for the first time since I can remember."

He smiled and asked "Would you like to become a shinobi?" My eyes lit up like fireworks. "Does that mean I can stay?" he chuckled slightly "Yes, you may." I ran to hug him, I couldn't help it I was just so happy.

He spoke to Kakashi "The Chunin Exams are coming up, I want you to train her in any way you can. She is now in team seven. I want her to enroll."

I was starting to feel something in the pit of my gut… something wants to get out, it feels so powerful. "Sarutobi-Sama?" He looked up from his conversation with Kakashi "Yes, my dear?" He could tell I looked worried.

"I feel something in here…" I put a hand over my abdomen. "It feels like something powerful wants to get out. It feels dark…."

Sarutobi and Kakashi exchanged worried glances. Sarutobi spoke "Jenna, would you like to have us measure your chakra level? Almost all shinobi have chakra, some more than others. More chakra can save your life but it doesn't determine how strong you are as a person. But chakra is important none the less." I grinned "Sure I don't mind!"

He walked over to me, placing a hand on my stomach and closing his eyes. He opened his eyes again; they were wide for about a second and then went back to normal. He then stood up, and told me "You have an extremely large amount of chakra, use it well." I nodded. He then told Kakashi to start my training immediately.

I was so happy I almost couldn't contain it.


	2. Demon's Cry Chapter 2

Demons Cry

Chapter Two

A.N.: I do not own Naruto.

I trained with Kakashi for several days, I learned how to climb trees without my hands, how to walk on water. I realized that I wasn't ordinary I knew there was some type of demon in me; he would talk to me from time to time. It was strange but he was good for the moment, but I was calm all the time so far. He was a white dragon and he taught me how to control water so it does what I want when I want it to, it's so cool. His name is Ryujin-Shiro meaning Dragon King – White. He told me to try to keep a level head or he will change into Ryujin-Kuro or Dragon King – Black, and that he did not spare many when angered.

I also had a knack for medical ninjutsu, as well as monstrous strength and speed powered by my chakra; I had learned a large amount from studying at home or the library. Kakashi told me I was a natural, and that I was better than most of the Genin as well as some Chunin. It was the first compliment on my work that I had ever had. When I was studying one night I looked up at the moon, I almost felt stronger on full moon nights. I pondered the subject of the moon and its purpose almost reminded me of myself… It borrows the sun's light; it's the sun that makes the moon shine. But I do not have a sun yet…

Soon I started to categorize people into one of two categories, suns and moons. I was a moon, Naruto was definitely a sun, Sasuke was a moon contrary to his ego, and Sakura was a moon. This is why I believe Sasuke doesn't like Sakura at all, because he needs a good sun. He doesn't need another moon borrowing the light he doesn't have, because he will become dull.

I was walking around the village, when I saw Naruto, Sakura, as well as a little boy with two people a boy with a black jumpsuit and hat with kitty ears, and a girl with a short Kimono. Both people were not much older than us. The older boy picked up the boy known as Konohamaru by the shirt in a threatening way, I didn't intervene until he was about to hit the little boy.

Suddenly, in a flash I was in front of the larger boy. In the blink of an eye, I had him in a head lock. "I suggest you let the boy go, or I will snap your neck right here and now…" I whispered darkly.

He complied. I looked into the tree where Sasuke was perched, and smiled up at him. All taken care of, no need to throw that pebble. I sensed someone else, a third party. I looked to the other side of the tree and sure enough a boy with fiery red hair appeared in a swirl of sand. I leaned against the other side of the fence while they had their spat, listening with a bored expression.

I heard Sakura speak up "I can tell from your headbands that you're from the village hidden in the sand, but nobody can come into another's village without permission."

I spoke to Sakura, "Are you stupid Sakura? You claim you're so smart but you have no idea about the Chunin exams are starting very soon. So they have permission dipshit, if they didn't it's not your fucking job to check."

She glared daggers at me, more than likely for making her look stupid in front of Sasuke.

I looked her dead in the eyes and smiled, "Glaring will get you nowhere, as shinobi we don't sit back and watch…we act. So if you have intentions of killing me, I dare you to act."

She just huffed and looked away defeated. I could feel all eyes were on me, accept Sakura's. I smiled at the three foreigners, "I am Jenna Shirayuki, and may I ask what your names are?"

The girl spoke "I am Temari, this is Kankuro, and that is Gaara. We are all siblings."

I cocked my head to the side at Gaara curiously, he looked so alone. It made me want to steal his pain away… He made me want to hug him and say it was all going to be okay. He was a sun, but he was masked with a moon's appearance.

I was closest to Gaara, so only he could hear what I said as I looked into the sky. It was just a whisper, but it described the lonely boy perfectly "Eclipse…" My locket popped open and started to play "The Place Where Wishes Come True". I was looking right at Gaara smiling, and then reverted my gaze to the sky again. The wind blew through my hair; I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair loving the feel.

Gaara looked at me; he wasn't glaring though…he was more staring.

The wind slowly came to a stop, my hair cascading perfectly down my back the white tresses not even tangled.

The trio of siblings left after on Gaara's command. I had a few things to do, like go to the library, the grocery store, and then to the training grounds.

Kankuro's POV

I spoke as we came into our rented apartment, "That girl, she was strange…" Temari agreed. To my surprise Gaara spoke as well but the topic wasn't surprising… "I will kill that girl… I will have her life."

I subtly protested "She seemed to like you Gaara; from the way she was looking at you she may also be _interested _in you." I said with a wink and a smirk. Gaara only gave him a look that said _if you don't shut up I'll kill you too. _

We all went to the balcony to watch the rain fall especially since it had a roll out rain protector. We sat on the edges watching the people scurry like mice to get into shelter. Suddenly they saw Jenna, the girl from earlier. She was just walking, in no rush to get away from the rain; she stopped for a moment looking around and then waved her hands making a small water ball. Temari and I looked at each other, wondering if she had a demon like Gaara's demon.

The water ball soon turned into a heart and froze; soon she made it into dry ice, so it would not melt. She spoke "If a heart is shattered…" she threw the heart at the ground and watched it break like glass. "Can we really ever mend it?"

We all just watched her intently, her head jolted to the side, where a cardboard box sat collecting water, she picked up two little things. She looked directly at us with a worried look, and spoke to us. "Gaara, Kankuro, Temari can I come in? It's an emergency! I looked at Gaara for approval; he stood for a moment glaring but I was surprised when he said "Fine" I looked at him as he retreated into the house. _Well, well someone has a soft spot for the girl._ "Yea come on in!"

Normal POV

I walked into the apartment building. Kankuro was waiting for me in the door way to his apartment, I rushed to meet him. He immediately let me in, I looked for the kitchen. Finding the kitchen quickly as the two older siblings peered through the door. I took two little kittens out of my shirt.

Both were about a few weeks old one was solid white, the other was solid black. I cooed at the baby kittens, Temari soon followed in the action. I bathed the kittens in warm water, they mewled their thanks. I scrubbed the dirt of them with downy soap. I took them out and dried them off using my ability to manipulate water. Temari brought me into the living area where Gaara sat; I sat right next to him on the couch.

"Hey Temari, do you have milk, a salt shaker, and a fake flower?" I asked kindly.

Temari gave me an incredulous look, "Yea but we only have goats milk, and our salt shaker still doesn't have salt…" she looked at Kankuro, he smiled guilty.

I grinned, "Even better." Gaara simply watched me; his gaze followed my every move. I didn't really mind, he looked like a child. I poured the milk into the salt shaker, and pulled the insides out of the faux flower making almost a funnel. I took a hair tie off my wrist and wrapped it around the cloth petals where the flower sat upside down on the salt shaker. I held up my creation with pride.

"And there you have it! A bottle!" I said enthusiastically.

It took the kittens a minute to get used to the bottle, but eventually they were practically fighting over it. I took turns with the kittens and soon they were asleep in my lap. "I think I'll name you two… Hikari and Kurai

"I should probably go; I don't want to intrude more than I already have. Thank you, I owe you, all of you." I gave Gaara's standing form a smile, I walked up to him. I gave him a gentle hug.

They all stared, their eyes wide with surprise. I left their apartment and ran with my chakra to my house I got my white blanket, bunched it up on my bed and then set the kittens down in it. They mewled in appreciation. I soon lied down and drifted into a deep slumber

Gaara's POV

_Why didn't you stop that girl? You know I want to kill her…_

_**Boy, I didn't stop her because she would make a suitable mate. Her blood would make fine pups!**_

_ I will kill her… no matter what you say… I will do with her life what I please. I want her to die…_

End of Chappie!

A.N.: Hikari is the white Kitten, Kurai is the black kitten.

Hikari = Light

Kurai = Dark

Shirayuki = Snow white/White snow


	3. Demon's Cry Chapter 3

Demons Cry

Chapter 3

A.N.: I do not own Naruto

The Hikari and Kurai no longer wanted milk, I gave them various meats. They were like my babies, I took them everywhere with me. They liked to ride on my shoulders, and they liked to watch me train. I was working on a doujutsu with Ryujin-Shiro, and the day of the Chunin exams I had completely perfected it. I walked up the stairs with the rest of team seven; I saw a team trying to get through the door of the third floor. But I saw right through the genjutsu.

Then Sasuke got into a scuffle with one of the guys, they weren't even what rank they pretended to be. I stepped forward completely annoyed, and stopped both of their kicks. I glared darkly at both boys with their legs in my hands, "That's enough…!" The two tried to get out of my grasp, "If you try to fight again…I'll break both of your legs." I tightened my grip considerably, making their joints pop. I was letting them know I meant business. Hikari and Kurai growled in agreement.

We finally reached the inside of the Chunin exams, the nine rookies were reunited I stood off to the side. Sakura yelled at me from afar, "Don't ever hurt Sasuke again!"

I walked up to her and glared, "Oh! Whore, what the fuck do you think you can do about it? You're lucky I'm only keeping him in line, if he was as retarded and annoying like you he would be dead. The only reason you are alive right now is because you are a part of this village and I have no intention of killing anyone from this village unless they are traitors. This is the only place I can call home, and you're not going to take the first piece of happiness since I was two!"

She stared at the ground ashamed, I was still fuming. "I HAD to accept the fact that I was GOING TO DIE! AND YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW OLD I WAS WHEN I ACCEPTED THIS? I WAS FIVE! I WAS FIVE YEARS OLD WITH NO PARENTS TO COMFORT ME, AND I WAITED TO DIE! I LAYED IN A BED FOR TEN YEARS, WITH NO SUNLIGHT, HELL I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT OUTSIDE LOOKED LIKE! AND I WAITED TO DIE, I WANTED TO DIE! SO DON'T BULLSHIT ME WITH A LITTLE FUCKING BROKEN LEG THAT NEVER HAPPENED, AND DON'T FUCKING TELL ME YOUR LIFE WAS HARD! BECAUSE I HAD FAMILY ABUSE ME UNTIL SOMEONE FROM A GANG KILLED THEM AS I WATCHED! THE DAY I CAME HERE THEY WERE GOING TO TAKE ME OFF LIFE SUPPORT AND ULTIMATELY KILL ME!"

Everyone was wide eyed; they watched as I picked up a chair and threw it against the wall. It broke into several different pieces. I went and sat in the corner of the room, Hikari and Kurai followed after me. I just sat and rocked back and forth, trying to calm my thoughts.

Someone tapped my shoulder; I looked up to see the sand siblings. One of my eyes were their normal icy blue color while the other had an orange-red iris and the surrounding color normally white was black.

"Go away…! Ryujin-Kuro go away…" My eye slowly faded to normal.

Temari and Kankuro hugged me. "I'm sorry you guys… You shouldn't have had to see that…" I almost let a tear slip but I remembered the ninja rule, shinobi are not permitted to cry no matter the circumstance. I bit my lip, drawing blood.

Sakura came up to me and apologized, I did as well. All the rest of the nine rookies introduced themselves to me there was: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. I went back to talking to the sand siblings, when suddenly Gaara spoke. "Go away; we don't need a nuisance like you hanging around us. If you keep hanging around us, I'll kill you…" Temari and Kankuro looked sad, I tried to hide the fact that I didn't care.

I spoke but my voice cracked "Okay I-I will leave you alone. Best of luck to you all, stay safe." I put on a fake smile, and held back the tears as I walked toward the nine rookies…

Gaara's POV

_There, now that she is no longer hanging around us I won't be suspected of killing her. I will feel truly alive when she breathes her last breath!_

_**Well boy, I can feel everything you feel while you are around the girl. And I think you only want to kill her because she's giving you foreign feelings. And you may have just lost the chance of letting those foreign feelings out.**_

___I don't know what you are talking about, I abhor that female. The only feeling I have around her is bloodlust and that is not foreign…_

_**Oh ho! Well tell that to the tent in your pants you got when you could see straight through her white clothes when she found those two animals! Ha ha ha!**_

___…_

_**Gotcha…!**_

__Normal POV

I was with the nine rookies, when Sakura and Ino pulled me to the side.

Ino spoke first "What's got you all down in the dumps, you seemed pretty happy when we all had an apologizing fest."

And then Sakura pointed out, "As soon as you got to talk to those sand ninja for what, a minute? You seemed depressed." They were genuinely worried about her.

I responded with a lie "Don't worry I'm fine!" I smiled a very fake smile.

They both spoke unanimously, "You're lying Jenna…"

I admitted it, and told them how Gaara told me not to come around them anymore, I wanted to cry but bit my lip instead. My mouth tasted like iron.

Sakura was first to speak this time, "You have feelings for Gaara don't you?"

I laughed dryly, "Ha! I could never like him! He's cold, mean, quiet, and spoiled!" I acted as if I hated him but it soon faded "But he acts like a child sometimes. He always looks so lonely… It makes me want to hold him and tell him all his pain will go away. I want to help him; I want to stay with him…! I do like him…! And I hate it…! He's the first guy that I've ever felt this way about…! And right now I'm confused and hurt…"

The two girls saw the tears well up in my eyes, and they both pulled me in for a hug. Both girls looked right at Gaara glaring Daggers as he stared back at the sobbing girl in their arms.

Shukaku's POV

_**Oh boy… You really did it this time. You made the poor girl cry and you aren't even killing her. And I think you just made yourself the number one most hated guy by women in the Leaf Village. I have a feeling she really liked you and you just fucked up big time boy…**_

_ Shut up Shukaku…_

_**Ooo struck a nerve did I?**_

___…_

**I thought for a minute not letting the boy listen, I'm**_** so dumb! I give the boy control over my sand, so if I don't let him use it he can't kill her! She really is our only chance at a mate, I just gotta figure out a way to get him to pay for his fuck up…**_

Normal POV

I could sense the proctor coming in; I forced myself to stop crying. It was a sign of weakness that I would show no higher up. I looked up and smiled at Sakura and Ino, my eyes were all red and puffy. They exchanged worried looks, but quickly turned their heads to the proctor, as he yelled at the sound ninja. He explained the test as soon as we all sat down; I was sitting two people away from Gaara, he was seated to my right.

The test began, I knew every single answer. But I had to be sure so I used my new doujutsu; I copied the Hinata's technique. I looked for a higher chakra level accept Naruto's and eventually found a Chunin with all the answers. I checked and my answers were right. Suddenly my eyes felt like they had sand in them; I rubbed my eyes trying to get the foreign substance out.

I opened my eyes a little only to see an eye floating in front of me, I looked at Gaara. He was covering one of his eyes, I saw one of the jounin look towards my area. Without thinking I covered the eye, folding my hands around it. Gaara looked over and glared at me. I left it a little peep hole, I mouthed the words "_One of the jounin are looking."_ Gaara's glare turned into a baffled stare.

Gaara's POV

_**And the girl still cares, I almost think she's too good for you boy…! She's strong, smart, responsible, caring, and FORGIVING…!**_

_No. She is simply an annoyance… _

_**But when she covered your jutsu, and protected your sorry hide, I could have sworn I felt your heart skip a beat *smirks***_

…

_**Face it boy! You're scared; you are cowardly, human! You don't want to get attached because you are afraid she will hurt you! I know you heard her outburst, I know you saw her eye! She has a demon like you have me! Her illness was more than likely caused by her demon growing; it was sucking the life out of her to get strong! Think of how you would feel if she wasn't strong enough to be a host, she would be dead and you would feel alone! That girl not even ten feet away from you is showing you great kindness and your being an asshole to the poor girl! If I didn't think you had to do this on your own I would have taken over you and told her myself! I may be evil but even I won't make you kill a potential mate!**_

_That female will be no mate of mine. _

_**That **_**female**_** is your only chance of ever getting a mate. No other female on this planet would ever let you treat her in such a manner.**_

Then I have no need for a mate.

_**Tch! Stubborn little brat… I give up! You will give in to her without my help!**_

Normal POV

I let Gaara cheat off of me, I don't know why though… I watched the eye flicker across my page, it soon turned to me. I looked at it with a depressed stare, and looked away, angered.

Angered by both him and myself…

End of Chappie!


	4. Demon's Cry Chapter 4

Demons Cry

Chapter 4

A.N.: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, and "onna"=woman. (For those who don't know)

I completely ignored the tenth question, knowing it had something to do with our decision to stay. When the next proctor busted through the window I was unaware. I just met up with my team quietly as we, followed the female proctor known as Anko to the forest of death, the next site of our Chunin exams. I was uninterested in her babbling, my mood getting the better of me. My team knew better than to strike up a conversation with me while I was like this, or else they knew they would meet the She-Beast-From-Hell.

The next morning I was in an even worse mood, I could feel Ryujin-Shiro becoming Ryujin-Kuro. My killer instinct was heightened. I think it was because I had the time to let my anger and resent grow. But none of it mattered, because anyone who so much as looked at me received an icy glare, one that would kill if possible. The proctor explained the rules; Naruto mocked the woman after she was done saying how dangerous it would be. She threw a kunai and it almost hit me, I snapped. She whispered to Naruto, "Tough guys like you tend to leave their blood all over this forest…"

I yelled at her "Oh I'm so fucking scared of a bitch with a slut's taste in clothing!"

She was in front of me in an instant trying to frighten me. She whispered in a sickly sweet voice, "And little girls like you normally beg before they die…!"

I let my head down slightly letting a shadow pass over my eyes but it didn't hide the sadistic smile on my face that soon turned into a frown as I glared at her; in an instant my grip was tight on her throat. I lifted her to her toes, since she was much taller. My nails punctured her throat, and I said "I would suggest you back the _fuck _off… I'm in a very_ foul_ mood…" My grip tightened and I then released. She choked for air as she lay on the ground. I took one of the forms that were in her jacket, bit my finger to where it drew blood and signed my name. Handed it in, got a scroll and waited for my team. We were soon waiting for the gates to open, I turned to them.

"I'm going off alone; since I'm a fourth member and they gave me another scroll I think I may have to enter the tower alone."

They all just nodded; when the gates opened I went as fast as possible. Soon I felt Gaara's presence with another group about to merge. I got to the other team before they did, I could feel them watching from the shadows. I was faced with a team from the village hidden in the Grass. I was on a hunt for someone fool enough to take me on, and it looks like I've found my prey. My locket clicked opened, but it didn't play a beautiful melody, it played a rock song, mirroring my mood. It was playing Falling Inside The Black by Skillet.

I drained the water from a nearby tree, ultimately killing it. Sent small needles out, pinning one of the ninja to a tree; he gave me a defiant look. I lifted one finger, making a "come here" motion. As I did a sharp shard of ice burst from the tree and cleared a hole through his chest. I smiled sadistically at my work. The second ninja I spilt clean in half with a wall of ice. The third made an attempt to flee, but I controlled the plant's water around him creating a bubble around him, but this bubble was filled with water not air. I watched him drown, his cries falling on deaf ears.

I felt a spitting pain on both sides of my head. It felt like something was growing out of my skull. My jutsu collapsed, the corpse of the previously living Grass ninja lying in a heap. I looked into the pool of water that was quickly being tainted with blood. And I saw small horns growing out of me head! I screamed in agony, another team coming upon the scene. Their bodies were spit in several different directions, and blood splattered all over the trees as well as anything else around me. I screamed for Ryujin-Shiro. The horns making their way back into my skull, and my bloodlust dissipating.

I ran from that spot after grabbing the scroll I needed, realizing the Sand Siblings had moved on a while ago. I was weak, too weak to fight. I ran as fast as possible, but I didn't realize the oncoming senbon! I covered my vital areas waiting for impact, but none came. I felt two arms around my waist, I was being held into someone's chest. A particularly toned chest that flexed as I opened my eyes, my vision cleared only to see the boy who wants me dead. His sand shield protecting us.

He dealt with my attacker quickly and then moved to his team mates. I looked straight into the eyes of the boy I previously called a friend, his eyes more interested in the men in front of him. I watched as they died, not even batting an eye. I then struggled to get free of the larger and stronger boy. His grip not loosening until I stopped, I immediately slapped him across the face and ran so fast I was gone in the blink of an eye.

Kankuro's POV

Temari and I stared at Gaara in wonder as well as shock. Gaara himself even had a shocked and confused look. We looked at each other fearing for our lives but the only move Gaara made was to gingerly touch his cheek where she had slapped him. We went to stand in front of him; his eyes still a little wide from shock. Gaara simply started to walk in the direction that Jenna had gone.

Gaara's POV

_**Hahaha! Serves you right boy! I refuse to help you when it comes to this girl. That bitch slap was well deserved. That onna has moxy, guts and a slap to back it up! I can almost feel the sting on your cheek! Hahaha!**_

___….._

Normal POV

I was sitting on the roof of the tower after I had eaten some rare steak. I still loved to watch the moon, its presence normally giving me comfort. Although its comfort was not affecting me right now. I felt Gaara was behind me. I was tired of seeing him.

"Are you going to kill me…?" I spoke in solemn and detached voice as I stared into the night sky.

"No…" he almost seemed as if he was forcing it, but I quickly threw that dream out the window.

"Alright…" I got up and walked away, almost unhappy that he had not ended me.

End of Chappie!


	5. Demon's Cry Chapter 5

Demons Cry

Chapter 5

A.N.: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I ONLY OWN MY OC (Jenna)

It was the last day of the second exam, and I had successfully avoided Gaara for most of the time. Just because Gaara didn't kill me that night doesn't mean he won't eventually. The last of the students making their way into tower, all of them were weak or couldn't handle being in a team in my perspective. I took a shower before my team got to the tower, I knew they would come. It was only a matter of time since my team was slow mentally and physically. My long white hair shined with water as I got out.

I looked in the mirror, the skin surrounding my eyes were a slight grey due to me always watching out for Gaara. I got dressed, and I left for the next stage as my team entered the building. I once again wasn't paying any attention to what was going on until Kabuto Yakushi left. The matches where going to be uneven, meaning someone has to fight twice. I hoped it wasn't me; I didn't want to lose control.

Kakashi's POV

Anko whispered to the hokage in worry, "Jenna is the one, she's the one who killed that group of grass ninja, and she was the one who over powered me."

I looked at her and then spoke, "Normally she's very gentle and bubbly, something or someone must have pushed her buttons."

Sarutobi then spoke on the matter, "She seemed to get along with those sand siblings, she seemed to have warmed up to that Gaara boy quite fast. But she has stopped making eye contact with the boy." He looked up and smiled.

_She likes the boy… but he must have rejected the girl in some way._

I watched the boy's eyes for a few moments as the names for the first match were being chosen. It was hard to see but I saw it. For a second his eyes flashed at the girl, not with the glare the boy kept though. But a look that said a million words to the naïve girl.

Gaara's eyes said so much more than the young girl could dream of, but she had to figure that out on her own. But the look only lasted a second before immediately turning into a steel glare

Normal POV

I was ready to fight; I just wanted it done and over with… I looked at the jounin; I knew that they knew what happened in the forest. My mind flashed back to the horrific murders I had done… My arms slowly rose to hug myself for comfort. I just want to forget…

Sasuke was first to fight, and he was fighting one of Kabuto's teammates. I watched the boring match; neither of them knew any good moves… When Kankuro went to fight, I watched silently; I was secretly hoping he'd win. When Temari fought Tenten I was watching Temari with interest. She was a long range fighter, not easy to best in a match. Not easy if you don't have the speed to avoid it.

I watched all the fights up until Naruto's fight with little interest. I cheered for Naruto with a smile; he was one of my best friends. I cheered for Hinata as well, not wanting her to look so frightened. It reminded me of myself when everything went bad. It was my story, a story that even the doctors that tended to me didn't know, a story that was hidden in the high tech basement lying under my old home.

I watched as Hinata tried her best. Sometimes I wished I was weak just so that I could look that cool! I was sad when Hinata lost, she was a good girl. She was pure, untouched, I don't have that luxury now that I have Ryujin-Kuro.

_**Hey I resent that…!**_

_Ryujin-Kuro! Why are you out? Where is Ryujin-Shiro!_

_**Oh he's long gone…! Your despair is getting to you, and it's bringing out me. The more bad feelings you get, the stronger I become. **_

_Damn and that means I can't do a thing about you… You will get stronger even if I try to be happy, because I will be in the state of despair on the inside…_

_**So basically girl, I will not be leaving until you get happy. And the way your little boyfriend is acting I'll be here for a while.**_

I ignored his comment about Gaara being my boyfriend, but if I kept this up Ryujin-Kuro could escape my vessel of a body. I either needed to move on from Gaara and this stupid crush I have on him, or I needed to try to get him back. Both, easier said than done in the long run… I figured since he's my first crush that he would not be easily gotten over, so now I have to find a way to get close to him… And lord of Kami almighty was it going to be hard…

Snapping back to reality I noticed Kankuro was now by Naruto's side, and soon the names were flying on the screen. I hadn't noticed we were down to the wire, and I still hadn't fought… I bet they are saving me for last, because they knew what I did… I would need a stronger opponent, they are weeding out the weak before they pit someone against me… I was almost upset on how they treated me as if I was a monster…

I have a monster inside me, but I just don't know how to control him… Once again I snapped back to this world and saw Gaara and Lee already fighting. I watched as Lee couldn't land a single blow. I was almost happy that Gaara was winning. Then Lee made a turn around by taking off his weights…! I was scared for Gaara as Lee kicked him into the air, but then when Lee closed his eyes for the slightest second Gaara switched himself out of Lee's hold.

I stayed quiet until every body found out themselves. The whole time I was resisting the urge to cheer. I was no longer mad at him, my teenage feelings getting the better of me. I looked on as Gaara was kicking the crap out of Lee. But then, Lee began to open some of the eight inner gates.

I felt so helpless as Gaara was tossed around like a rag doll. I screamed for him "YOU CAN DO IT GAARA!" Tears sprang from my eyes, as Lee made one final punch. I saw Gaara look at me as his gourd turned into sand to cushion. I was relieved that he was okay, but then he got a hold of Lee's arm and leg. He crushed them with his sand, and then he was about to kill Lee. I may have been rooting for Gaara, but I didn't want Lee dead.

"WAIT PLEASE NO! STOP IIIIIIIT!" Gaara's sand stopped but Gai-sensei was in front of Lee just in case. I jumped down to get Gaara, my eyes pouring out tears.

I pulled Gaara up and sobbed into his shirt, "Please Gaara… No more…no more… Please…no killing…"

He just stared wide eyed at me and grabbed me by my shoulders. He simply looked up at the ceiling; everyone watched in silence. He looked like he was thinking. I looked up at him, tears coating my face. He stood up not offering me his hand. I sat there for a moment, dumfounded.

Quickly getting over it I went back to my place on the stairs, depressed was the only word to describe my mood at that point. I ignored the last match that was picked, being as I was, too depressed to care. I looked up slowly seeing my name come up along with one of the ninja from the sound. Dosu was his name I believe… Snow swirled around me and then I was in the ring, which was something I picked up from Gaara.

"So you're the monster I have heard about, nothing but a freak." I heard him say.

"I'm not a freak!" I yelled in protest, but even I didn't believe myself. I almost thought I was a freak.

_**Are you going to take that? He just called you a freak. Let me teach this boy a lesson…!**_

"No! Don't! I can do this on my own!" I grasped my head tightly, my nails digging into my skull slightly.

Everyone was wide eyed, simply staring in fear.

_**Fine then I will take matters into my own hands...!**_

"NOOOOOOO!" My words turned into a shrill scream. I felt the horns coming out again; it felt like fire inside of my skull. My eyes were the same orange color and the whites of my eyes now black. The next thing that happened would scare everybody…

Dosu's body was ripped open; it almost looked like he exploded. His organs came out of him and blood splattered everywhere. His blood stained my face and my clothes. I soon reverted back to normal, looking at what I had done. I stared at it, terrified at what I was capable of.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My scream was shrill and horrific. Tears poured from my eyes. I covered my mouth, completely horrified.

"Oh my god…! What have I done?" I passed out from my terror, tears still rolling down my face.

"Jenna is the winner…" Everyone took notice to the lack of a reason why Jenna won.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto all were by me in a flash. Kakashi carried me away; he now knew that it was urgent to get a seal for my demon. Ryujin-Kuro could no longer be left alone…

Kakashi's POV

I sat in the hospital room where Sasuke and Jenna were being kept, when Gai came in.

He closed the door quietly, and stood there for a moment.

"Spit out whatever you have to say Gai…" I said knowing he didn't come here just to watch them.

"The girl, Jenna. When the boy Gaara was attacking Lee, she yelled for him to stop."

"And? What about it?"

"The sand stopped… When she yelled to him, he stopped." Kakashi looked at him wide eyed.

"She-she saved Lee. And I'm sure when she gets that seal; she will be more confident and happy."

I looked down, and spoke. "It's not just that… She already has an effect on all of the people around her, especially people that have been through hard times. Because she had a child hood that was probably worse than Naruto's."

We looked at each other, knowing that this girl was no monster in fact she was more pure than any person here.

What did you all think?

Review please! :D


End file.
